


I Just Wanted To Hold You In My Arms

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: The footsteps were moving away





	I Just Wanted To Hold You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month, baby!!! this isn't pride month related bc i love my angst but this is my month, gang.
> 
> title from starlight by muse, which has been stuck in my head for over a day. it probably didn't help i started learning it on piano today but fuck it right

It was hard to stay asleep back in Brooklyn, with a bed made of what felt like stones and a body that kept Steve awake with too many aches and pains. It didn’t get better when that pain was replaced with paranoia that came with the war, that left him jumping awake between hours when it was still dark out and there wasn’t danger anywhere nearby. That the gunshots were only a fallen stone or his own imagination.

Now, though…

He knows he didn’t imagine the footsteps. They were light, brushing against the carpet of his room and barely scraping the wall opposite to him, where his bed faced. Steve’s ears could pick up sounds he never believed were possible since the serum, even going as far as to recognise distinct sounds over time and associate it with something. The way those feet brushed lightly and purposefully brought Steve back to the Howling Commando days, when Bucky would be against his back and the two of them would be creeping along slowly, guns raised and ready to fire.

He knows those footsteps. “Bucky?”   
  
Those feet froze, some sort of leather skidding lightly across the wooden wall, causing a rubber sound to echo louder. Steve sat up slowly, staring at the wall, where a black figure was slowly creating form as his vision adjusted to the darkness. “How long have you been watching me sleep?”   
  
“An hour,” a voice grumbles out, giving up once he realised there was no hiding. Bucky relaxed against the wall, his figure lowering the slightest. 

Steve rubbed his eyes. “Why’re you here, Buck? Been chasing you around,”   
  
“I know,” Bucky replied quickly. His voice wasn’t muffled, maybe not covered up anymore by that horrible uniform he was brainwashed into living in. “Had to make sure you were still real.”   
  
Steve swallowed, suddenly choked up. “Y-Yeah, Buck. I’m still here.”   
  
The shadow figure moved across the wall again like he had been, now standing at the window, which opened easily under his touch. The curtain was pulled and Bucky’s face was suddenly visible; his hair was pulled back in a bun, and his lips were chapped, but he looked less pale then he had been. There was colour in his eyes again, that seemed to shine under the moonlight exactly how Steve remembered. “Stay alive until I’m ready. Please.”

Bucky was out the window before Steve could respond, but he was too struck to say anything, those words turning in his head.

_ Until I’m ready. _

**Author's Note:**

> hit up my tumblr @majesticdragonair if you guys have any prompts, ships or fandoms you want to write for. i'll put it on the list for my daily writing dose :))


End file.
